A Vow Not to Break
by Tamsin
Summary: *Smiles* Chapter two now up. What happens to Trance and Tyr's marriage when anothe rman shows up? (Slight angst)
1. Default Chapter

A Vow Not to Break  
  
A/N: Okay, I wrote this chapter once before, but I made a lot of mistakes (which goes to show you that you shouldn't write at 3 am) So I re-wrote it and made it a little longer.  
  
Summary: This plot wouldn't leave me alone until I put it on paper, so I did. Trance is still purple and it's supposed to be humor.  
  
"For the LAST time ship, what does this mean?" asked a very, very, angry Tyr. He had agreed to go on the planet with the purple one, but was not expecting a welcoming committee by the locals, called Tessercts. He also didn't expect them to be speaking a foreign language, or to be roomed with Gemini OR to be a part of their religious ceremony.  
  
"Well, it seems that when you gave them your names you only used you first name, correct? Well, according to the Tessercts, when one does this, it means that you're engaged."  
  
"So? We fooled them. Let them think what they want."  
  
Trance blushed in the corner. She seemed to blush a lot around Tyr lately, especially since he accidentally walked in on her bath wearing nothing himself. Although he tried to explain to her that it was merely an accident, she had been blushing every time he looked at her.  
  
"Well, Tyr, they decided to do you a favor and. get the marriage over with."  
  
"WHAT I'M MARRIED TO HIM!!!!!" everyone turned in surprise to see a very angry Trance. Tyr looked shocked for a moment, and then composed himself. "Surely this marriage can't be binding?"  
  
"Actually, it is. According to the Commenwealth handbook, chapter 47 paragraph 5, Any marriage ceremony preformed by two willing participants is binding."  
  
"But I wasn't willing, I had no idea what they were saying!" shouted Trance. Her whole body had gone rigid and she was looking rather murderous. "It's not real, is it?" She turned a pleading look on Dylan, as if he could stop this.  
  
Dylan cleared his throat. "Well, you DID go up to the altar with him, and it would be insulting to them if you didn't hold their marriage as binding."  
  
"But.but.." Trance gulped like a dying fish. "But I don't want to be married to HIM!" She flung at her hand at him like he was a piece of trash. "This SUCKS!"  
  
"Well, I'm not to thrilled about this either!" yelled Tyr. "I am not and never will call myself your wife." And with that, Trance stormed out of the control room.  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? Write me a review, either to tell me where you want this story to go, or if you liked it, or if I should be drawn and quartered.  
  
If you don't like reviewing, you can write me an e-mail at sinister_demongirl@yahoo.com 


	2. Jealousy

A VOW NOT TO BREAK  
  
Part two  
  
A/N: Okay, I don't know why I'm writing author's notes, I don't think anybody reads them. Basically, this is Chapter Two.  
  
It had been two weeks since the "Marriage" in the foreign planet, and Tyr had grown accustomed to having a wife who ran from him. The rest of the crew on the other hand, found this amusing. He grunted, and put the weight back on it's holder. It's not liked he asked her to fulfill any of her marital duties, he was sure Harper had told her what they were, as well as a FULL description. She was much too skittish, he needed to get her to trust him first, and well. do the other later. Tyr smiled, contrary to popular belief, he rather enjoyed his wife's company, when she wasn't avoiding him. He had no intention of giving her up, whether she was Nietzchean or. whatever she was.  
  
"Why Mrs. Anasazi, would you be so kind as to hand he that crescent wrench?" Asked a very amused Harper. Calling Trance Mrs. Anything would usually get her to smile, but now it just got a blush and a mock-angry- demeanor.  
  
"Sure, Mr. HARPER." Said Trance as the slammed the wrench into his hand. "Owww. geez, babe, I'm going to have to warn Tyr about your anger."  
  
"Well, then I'll just tell him that you called me babe."  
  
Harper's smirk was quickly erased. He knew better that to mess with any Uber's property, especially his wife.  
  
Suddenly the holo Rommie appeared. "Trance, Harper, Dylan wants us to meet him on the bridge right away. It seem we have some new guests."  
  
"Ohhh! Maybe they'll have some more Sparky Cola! I seemed to have run out."  
  
Five minutes later, the full crew of Andromeda (which consisted of 6 people) were on the deck to receive the transmission.  
  
Dylan looked from Trance to Tyr and back to Trance. Tyr was slowly sneaking to the other side of the bridge, which was where Trance was. From the look of the little smirk on her face, it seemed obvious that she knew this. Dylan winced. He was aware of Tyr's feelings about his new wife, but didn't like it. She was way too young, even though he wasn't certain of her actual age. But. he genuinely seemed to care about her, and it wasn't really his business to intercede.  
  
Tyr smiled as he edged closer to Trance. He was aware of the fact that she knew what he was doing. He got close to her, close enough to touch, before she coyly moved away. Tyr frowned. She was playing her to get, and he would look like a fool if he kept following her. Suddenly a face popped up on the screen.  
  
"Hello, this is Captian Maverick of the ship Socrates, requesting permission to board." Captain Maverick had a pale green complexion, and pointy ears just like Trance. Dylan looked over to Tyr, to see what he tough about the Captian coming aboard the ship. But Tyr wasn't paying attention to the transmission, just looking at.  
  
Trance. She had a look of shock on her face, her mouth open and her eyes wide as she stared at the man. She soon closed her mouth and pleadingly looked at Dylan. "It's just a transport ship, no weapons. Let's let him on board."  
  
Tyr was furious. He had seen the look on Trance's face, and realized the obvious interest in Maverick. "I say we leave him out there, we can't trust him"  
  
"We can watch to make sure he doesn't do anything bad."  
  
That was the first time Trance had spoken to Tyr after she yelled at him for marrying her. And it was about another man. He turned his deep gaze on her. "I'll be sure to keep a very close eye on him." And he stormed off to the weight room.  
  
A week later, Tyr was in the weight room, wondering what his wife was doing. He tried to tell her that he didn't approve of her VERY close friendship with Maverick, but she didn't seem to listen. Another giggle erupted from the room next to his. Although he hadn't watched Captain Maverick as closely as he had planned, Trance seemed to make sure that the three of them were never far apart. Tyr stormed off to his shower, making sure to pass by the door and show her that he didn't approve of their giggling.  
  
Seeing him walk by, Trance quickly got up and followed, cutting off Maverick in mid-sentence. She found him incredibly boring, but he served his purpose. She had made sure that the only time she was with Maverick, Tyr was close by, so that he could hear the obvious flirtation. It wasn't that she actually liked Maverick, he was incredibly perverted.  
  
She followed him down the hall to his room, when Dylan met her. Actually, her and Maverick. He didn't like the guy, he was way to greasy. And his obvious attraction to Trance, even though he knew she was married, was annoying. "Can I have a word with you, Trance?"  
  
"Sure, Dylan."  
  
Dylan and Trance walked to the hydroponics bay and sat down to have their talk.  
  
Tyr growled. In his haste to leave the gym, he realized that he had forgotten his book. Chastising himself for his own stupidity, he started to walk back to the gym, taking a shortcut through hydroponics bay. Hearing the voices of Dylan and Trance, and his name, he crouched down to hear the rest of the conversation.  
  
"So, Trance, you seemed to have made a close friendship with Mr. Maverick." "Not really, we always talk about him." "Do you not seem to notice Tyr's obvious feelings about the closeness of your. friendship?" "Oh, I know." "Don't you care that you might be cheating on your husband?" "WITH MAVERICK!" Trance laughed, "I don't like him that much! I don't like him at all!" "Then why do you.umm." Dylan seemed at a loss for words. "Well, it's just fun to make Tyr jealous."  
  
Tyr sighed with relief. So his wife really didn't really like that other guy, she just liked to tease him. "I should have noticed that sooner, she's flirting with me." Tyr thought. But, he couldn't really think straight when he was around her.  
  
Smiling, Tyr walked back to his room, plotting ways to get his sweet revenge on his wife. It would, of course, involve flirting. A/N: Well, what did you think? Was it good, or do you have any ideas on how to improve it? I would like to hear them! 


End file.
